megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Man: Plague Storm Brewing
Wind Man: Plague Storm Brewing is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Wind Man. Wind Man encounters the Plague Storm, a group of "Robot Masters" made to resemble a heavy metal band. Eventually he takes on the Evil Energy. Wind Man starts out with his Wind Storm (unlike the official game Mega Man 6, he actually shoots out the tornadoes this time), as well as his fans which he can throw as boomerangs. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Wind Man helping with a Taiwan field.} Text Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had both left this world, and Mega Man had returned to being Rock. A project had been carried out around the world to rebuild past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. Wind Man was one of them. He had been using his wind powers to aid in agriculture. {Taipei under attack.} Text One day, Wind Man would have to aid humanity in battle. {Purple skull, with silhouettes of the Plague Storm members.} Text The same Evil Energy Mega Man and Duo faced had returned, and eight enemy robots known as the Plague Storm had arrived to spread the vile influence. {Close up of Wind Man.} Wind Man: Leave it to me, humans! I'll REALLY blow this Evil Energy away! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: New Mechanical Tower (a nod to Wind Man's stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Pandita Computer (a large Pandeeta enemy plugged into a terminal at the stage end) Stage Select (the Plague Storm) * Barrier Stormer {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Cloud Wall (a cloud like barrier similar to Guard Shell in Mega Man X6) ** Weakness: Storm Burst (the explosions can pass through the shield) * Burst Stormer {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Storm Burst (an exploding cloud-like bomb; can even break certain barriers) ** Weakness: Heat Dome * Heat Stormer {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Heat Dome (a large reddish wind wave) ** Weakness: Hyper Downpour * Flood Stormer {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Hyper Downpour (similar to Soak Rain from Mega Man SFR) ** Weakness: Lightning Curtain * Terra Stormer {Earth element boss} ** Weapon: Dust Devil (an Earth version of the Wind Storm tornado; slower, but strong) ** Weakness: Sundog Beam * Shock Stormer {Electric element boss} ** Weapon: Lightning Curtain (similar to Lightning Bolt from Mega Man & Bass) ** Weakness: Dust Devil * Beam Stormer {Laser weapon boss} ** Weapon: Sundog Beam (a laser weapon) ** Weakness: Huaquan Rumble (this enemy is not good with close range combat) * Combat Stormer {Melee attack boss} ** Weapon: Huaquan Rumble (a tuck-and-roll attack) ** Weakness: Cloud Wall (it bounces him back as well as damages him) Final Stages The Final Stages are in the Plague Storm's Floating Fortress. Plague Storm's Floating Fortress 1: Floating Platforms to Fortress Boss: Guard Cannopeller (giant version of the Cannopeller enemy, fires a spreadshot; weak to Dust Devil) Plague Storm's Floating Fortress 2: Floating Foundation Boss: Power Slam Sentry (giant Power Slam enemy; weak to Sundog Beam--hit the eyes) Plague Storm's Floating Fortress 3: Main Halls Boss: Yaffu Barrier (room filled with six Yaffu fans; just use the propellor weapon to damage each one) Plague Storm's Floating Fortress 4: Blackout Area (lights go out in certain parts) Boss: Peat Dispenser (defeat six Peat birds, and the machine shuts down) Plague Storm's Floating Fortress 5: Concert Hall {Boss rush here; no other boss afterwards} Plague Storm's Floating Fortress 6: Master Chamber Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Centaur Man clone (weak to Huaquan Rumble) --Form 2: Toxic Hurricane Form (weak to Lightning Curtain--hit the skull nucleus) Category:Conceptual fan games